Butterflies
by Pabuthefireferret
Summary: The most memorable scene in the whole Danny Phantom Series. The Kiss. After years of waiting for the two characters to finally admit to their feelings, one kiss says it all. Or does it? Ever wonder what goes through Sam and Danny's minds during it? Read to find out!


**Okie-dokey! I've always wondered what was going through the characters heads... so this might help other people that was worrying about the same thing, have things cleared up. **

**R&R- Hope you love it!**

** Here we go... **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Danny Phantom, the events that took place during the seasons including Phantom Planet. I do, however, own this story and the thoughts going on in the characters heads.**

**Happy Anniversary Danny Phantom!**

* * *

Butterflies.

By: DannYPhantom1999

The kiss that was softly placed in the middle of his cheek, was warm and sweet. Leaving a small tiny bits of pieces of purple lipstick stained on the smooth, tan, cold, surface of skin. The feeling of her soft lips slowly press into his skin, as if trying to savor the moment, trying to make it last forever. Something that they both wanted, just not this way, a simple kiss, to see how it would feel, the feeling of kissing one-another, and expressing something that was slightly stronger than any friendship that any two friends would share with each other.

Something broke, snapped him out of, and into a new, trance, staring blankly back at her. It had to mean something, something that made her do that, to kiss him, then to just look down in regret. Of course, she never would of done it if she wouldn't of thought that they might never see one-another ever again. The pain of losing someone that close to her, hurt. She never felt anything else about him, just longing to have him stay with her longer. She would miss him, just like everyone else that thought good of the young hero. Of course he knew that she loved him, you couldn't go through too much in the short life that they lived, and not share a love and trust bond between each other. He always wished that she would love him more than that though, he craved for more from her, longing for her to feel the same way about him that he felt about her. But deep down he knew the truth; she would never feel the same way about him, he was a freak, but he also knew that he wasn't at the same time. She would always tell him to stop being stupid; calling yourself that, it was unbelieveable. If anything he was a hero; dealing with this, school, and everything else that went on in a normal teens' life. He wasn't normal-sure, but who was in the twenty-first century; norman was over-rated. So many people would kill to do the things that he could, being in between two worlds, the gateway between the two. Not a ghost, but not a human at the same time. A bridge that brought the two together, two worlds together in one. Unice.

She couldn't bring the power into lift her head to meet his gaze. She could tell by the two burnt holes in the top of her head, that he was staring at her. Probably because of embarrassment that someone that he only thought of as a good friend, thought of him more. She loved him more then anything, and more then anything that she would amitt. She loved everything about him, from him being a normal, young, average teenage boy, to the unique and kind qualities that he shared. Even if he wasn't have ghost, she would still love him. In fact, she started to have feelings to him before they even considered ghosts or being talked into going in a be whole in the wall of his parents basement. He would never thought of her as anything else; never. She didn't come up to the standards that he was set at. He was cute, smart, funny, and if talked a little more, and started sticking up for himself like he knew he could, he could have any girl that he would of thought of having. Why would he ever go for her? She wasn't anything near the things that he was looking for in a girl. She wasn't anything like Paulina, Valerie, or any other popular or gorgeous girls that walked on the planet. She was weird, a Goth, someone that people would think ten times about before walking in a 10 foot radius of her. She wasn't like anyone else; she wasn't popular or beautiful or anything like those other shallow girls that he was into. She was different.

He couldn't just stand there, staring at her beauty; time was slowly ticking away, if he didn't go he would be able to ever see her again. The thought crossed his mind; that he might never see her again. Now or never, he thought. He needed to get his feelings out in the open, and what better chance than to do it while they were alone for the first time, without Tucker or his sister bugging or breaking the moment. He silently sighed in his head, trying to get over his nervousness before gently getting her attention.

He placed a firm, strong hand below her chin, tilting it upward so that he could get her full attention. When her amethyst eyes met his, she was confused. He wasn't making fun of her, or walking away from her. His eyes were now filled with nervousness and love, and a hint of excitement. Why? She just kissed him, showed some sympathy for him, and expressed a hint of the love that she had for the ghost boy. Yet, he wasn't running away or laughing at her, called her a freak or a weirdo to think that he would love a Goth geek like her back.

He, again, silently sighed in his head, pushing the fear of rejection, and put of a small smile that he couldn't ponder put past as the hint of her confusion made its way to her face. She looked cute; she looked like she was expecting something else, like he would of done something else.

He slowly started to decline, getting closer to her face, bending his body in a arc so that his head was the same height as hers. Her confusion increased at his movement, she didn't know what to think. Her feelings lead her toward thinking that he was finally going to make a move, and be the knight and shining armor in her dreams. But this wasn't a dream, this was reality, neither was it a story where the young man swipes the young lady in distress off of her feet, and whispers her off into the sunset. Her voice of denial lead her also toward him coming to an centimeter from her lips, then smirk, and spit in it. But she knew deep down that he wouldn't do that, he wasn't the kind of person that would do that to anyone, no matter what their feelings were.

He smirk slightly before pressing on; pressing his lips to hers.

She couldn't believe it, that he was expressing this much feeling toward her. She has been dreaming about getting the chance in a lifetime to kiss him, or sometimes if she had the best of days, that he would kiss her. She could feel the fireworks exploding in her head, making her smile. Her eyes were widened with the shock of his actions, slowly her eyes were growing heavy as her stomach started to fill with butterflies, flying around in her stomach.

He felt her lips twitch slightly, smiling no doubt, and her shift softly, trying not to disturb the kiss, to try to get comfortable. Deepening the kiss, he moved his hands from her chin to the side of her face. He really couldn't believe what he was doing, why he was kissing her; he'd been longing to do it for years, all it took was the world ending for him emotions to go haywire. Maybe it was because of the fact that he was in ghost mode? He did feel different into, like he had more power, and he would feel different in it. Like all of the worlds stress, worries, and cries, disappeared. He felt like he could hold up the world, stronger, and felt unstoppable. He acted different too, more confident. Maybe thats why.

She tilted her head a little bit just to give him the satisfaction of power over the kiss. She's thought about it, sure, but never really thought what it would be like if it really happened. What it would be like to kiss Danny Fenton? Would he be a good kisser, like he's kissed someone before? Would it be cold, because of his ghost half? Would it be a hard kiss or a soft gentle kiss? What would it be like kissing a ghost?

All of these questions zoomed through her head before, but other than a dream, she rarely thought about it. She still longed to kiss the original, but this was the next best thing because it was still him that she was kissing. Hell yeah, she thought in a heartbeat, best kisser i've ever kissed! His lips tasted like mint, and his lips were so soft. Ten times better then Elliot, he tasted like spaghetti and meatballs. Gross, she shuttered. Especially someone that hates meat as much as she did it was repulsive. His mouth was cool, not cold, not warm. His tongue was a little cold compared to the rest of his mouth and lips, but nothing that bothered her any. It was soft and gently at first, a simple kiss something that was safe and no one could go wrong with. Then moments later, it became harder, more passionate. Moving his lips harder against hers, then soften it out again. Fierce, yet soft. She loved the thought of kissing him. Not just because she was kissing her crush, but because this would kill Paulina and every other fan-girl that's in love with him. But kissing him was something that no one ever has done before, kissing the dead-er half-dead. The kiss was amazing.

The kiss was unbelieveable, something that he would've never thought. Here he was, a 16 years old teen, kissing the most beautiful girl in the world. All of the questions had been answered in one simple kiss. What would she taste like? What would it be like? Would it be good? What would she feel?

He kinda pictured him kissing her, but mostly on n dreams. He figured that she would be like the most amazing person to kiss. Just the way that she didn't eat anything that would cause bad breath, and her teeth would always be sparkling white. But the taste was amazing. Her purple lipstick started to rub off on his, but not enough so that you could tell, but just enough so that he could savor the taste that the lipstick caused. The lavender taste on her lips, warm and soft, exploding in his mouth like fireworks, bring his senses to life. The kiss itself was amazing, to whole thing. From his perspective, she was the best kisser in the world. But of course he never kissed anyone, other than the 2 fake-out make-outs that they had, for real. He never really gave it any thought, that she was his first kiss, and he assumed, that he was hers. Of course, she's kissed other guys before like Eliot. He saw it for his own eyes, them kissing, him kissing her, and the worst thing about that kiss was that he kissed her and she let him. Later on, he learn from Tucker that she supposedly pushed him off because he was going a little too far. But he did notice the way that he was kissing now, he was kissing deep and hard, like his life depended on this one kiss, and yet, she wasn't pushing him off. She was kissing back. And just as much passion and heart as he was putting in it. So that must mean something, the blushes that the two would share after a coment was made a school or by Tucker. Her being so nice to him and not anyone else, even Tucker, she would teach him differently, and in a good way too. She would always smile sweetly at him when he would walk into a room. And the little moments that they would share, almost kissing multiple times when Tucker would leave and they would be alone. Even the time that he kissed her in a fake-up make-up she would kiss back, like it was for real. And all those times that Tucker would tell him that Sam liked him liked him. Had a crush on him, he would never believe that a beautiful girl like her would fall for a guy like him, so he denyed it. But now, it was coming clear, that she liked him back.

He pulled away from her slowly, forgetting/remembering that humans needed air to breath, plus, he was on a deadline. He couldn't come across whipping the hugh grin that was now plastered on his face. He was happy, and that shouldn't be a crime; he kissed the girl that hes had feelings for. Not wanting anyone to be in between them, he stayed close to her, he put his forehead to hers.

After a couple of seconds of re-generating herself, she finally opened her eyes. To only see that his bright emerald green ones starting to flutter open just like hers. She couldn't get the smile that she now had on her face to disappear. She was finally happy for once, she has never felt this happy before in her whole life. Her parents treated her like something that is discussed and everyone at school -oppose to Tucker and Danny- treated her like a freak of nature. Their noses were just barely not touching; both of them longing to kiss again, make another kiss.

He stared hopefully into her eyes, watching the emotions playing throughout her eyes. For once, for the first time, he could tell she looked happy. Which only meant one thing; that she liked it. She liked the kiss that the two just shared; meaning that she must have at least some feelings for him. After scanning through the sole search throughout her eyes, ending up resting on happy. The look that played out on her face; the same look that all of the fairy tale stories would give one another. Her smile was as big as he'd ever seen in his life; even when Tucker would make a sarcastic, stupid joke about women or something looking for a laugh, or when he would make a fool of himself in front of a girl that he was going to ask out, only to have him and her laugh hysterically, at the point of rolling on the floor. He always thought that she was like a goddess when she would smile-not that she wasn't always, no- but the same small flirty smile that she would give him after he walked in late in Mr. Lancers class or when she would catch him looking. Her entire face would light up when she would smile; the shine in her beautiful eyes, and the small, almost invisible dimples in her checks.

Finally getting the courage to speak, after the fluttering butterflies started to settle. He needed to say something and not just stand there like an idiot, plus he needed to get ready to leave.

"Wow," He stated, thinking of a way to savor the moment that the two shared. "Remind me to save the world more often" He teased, adding a little chuckle at him own joke, to seconds later kick himself in the butt for thinking, and saying, a stupid joke. Why don't you just spell it out on your forehead Fenton, He thought dryly, 'I'm a loser who can't talk to girls! And not just any girls too! The ones that you have the biggest crush on, especially to one that you're deeply in love with! So, by no means, talk to me 'cause it's only gonna hurt you in the end!' He was most surprised that she didn't say one of her sarcastic remark, she instead, let a little, small laugh except her lips still staring at him with the most happiness and love that anyone person could share for the other. Just hearing the high pitched giggle come out of her mouth was all that made his heart pump out of his chest. He swore that it was beating so loud, and so hard, that she-no, the world could hear his heartbeat with all of the happiness and the excitement that he carried. At that moment he was the happiest man alive.

"Go." She said simply, breaking the young boy out of his thoughts. She was the simple two letter word with so passion and happiness, that made him feel like so could command her army. The power in her voice was stern and strong, like the one word would set off a war or end a long lived feud. Her voice changed slightly saying the word too; she was using a different kind of power when she spoke. One word; if he heard everyday, she would have him as her slave, everything that she wanted would be down. But he would anyways; he longed for the girl to be his, to own her so to speak. He would do anything for the girl.

He looked in her eyes one more time; memorising the look of her face, just in case his major plan didn't work, her face, the happiness that they shared and love, would flash through his mind and be the last thing that he saw. And, he was happy about that.

His hand clenched around the object that was sitting warmly in his hands that he's been gripping the whole time that she gave it to him. He thought it was the most stupidest thing that he ever did in his life; give her that ring. And not any ring either, his dads class ring, the one that he was going to give to Valerie, and his dad 'accidentally' engraved it with Sam's name, thinking that they were a couple, when they weren't. Valerie, along with Paulina, was just one of his stupid phases that he went through. Really, he never understood why he feel for the girls in the first place. Sure, they were pretty and popular, but in reality, that was it.

Paulina was some self obsessed, shallow girl, that Sam was right about all along. But of course, he couldn't see that because he was too obsessed with her looks to care. Secretly though, he thought that liking her, being popular and everything, would make him seem normal in a way. Guys would think of him as just like them because they shared the same thing. But he realized, when she started to fall for the ghost boy, the only thing that she cared about was what he would bring to her. The popularity of dating the town hero, the attention, press sworming her all the time, and, so to speak, he was hot. The tight jumpsuit, exposing his muscles that he created throughout ghost fighting. Supposedly he was already cute in his human form, but in his ghost form, again so to speak, he look hot. The danger look that the white hair and un-natural, green, emerald, eyes that he had. Plus, he was a superhero; he would save people none stop and a lot of people looked up to him for it, breaking any rules that stood in place in order to save someone from a music ghost or a ghost that has an obsession for placing his pelt on the foot of his bed. Paulina never really like him for him, like Sam did, she only liked the superhero/bad boy image that his ghost, freak, half gave him.

Valerie on the other hand, was different. She like the regular, geeky, young man, human image of himself. She was a person that he could talk to pretty easily, he'd told her a big chunk of his life just over the phone all night (other then him being a ghost of course). He felt as though he could talk to her, about anything. But this wasn't until after she was disowned from the popular group. Before that, she was just like the rest of the spooby A-listers, almost as bad as Paulina. It was funny how a simple thing none as money could change a person so quickly. She was the one that he was going to give the ring to, the person that he was going to ask out as his girlfriend. The only problem was that she hated his other form; rivaled again him. Ever since her dad lost the money, she's hated him, making it her job to make him pay from what he'd done to her. She would never listen to him when he would try to explain himself about it. All she cared about was making his life, as a ghost, as miserable as possible.

Sam was different, in a good way. She wouldn't care what other people thought of her behind her back; she would careless. She believed that everyone had the right to an opinon, even if it included her in it. Sure, she thought that Danny looked cute when he was in ghost form, but who didn't think that? She also thought that about the original Danny too. Even if he wasn't a popular, stuck up jock, he was still a person, and a special on at that. He could tell he everything, including being half ghost and all other things that included ghost fighting. She knew the truth about him, his deepest, darkest secret that anyone could ever know about him. He felt like, somehow, he was talking to himself. She would listen until he was done and give him opinions that she thought was right, and most of them would be ones that he would of choose for himself. She was rich, although that didn't really matter, yet she would tell anyone other then her two best friends. She was probably one of the riches heir in the world, yet she never changed. If something needed to be done, she would do it herself without any maid or other 'help' around. She never let the wealth go to her head, she was probably the most 'down to earth' person he ever meat, oppose to being one of the best shoots with a Fenton weapon ever known in ghost fighting, and being a black wearing, gorgius goth girl, who loved the earth and every living being in it (maybe other then Paulina). Even before the world ever heard of Danny Phantom, she still liked him for him. After words, still acting the same toward him (plus the feelings that she had for him before that happened), maybe even a little more protective toward him, making sure that he was safe after a ghost attack. And same with him, after he learned that she was fithly rich, maybe a little more protective too; not wanting to bring ghost fighting in her life thinking that something bad could happen at any moment. Then after each ghost fight mentally looking over her to make sure that she was safe, just incase he took his eyes off of her for a second. She loved both sides of him- the other that was the loser kid in the back of the room in Mr. Lancer's class, with his head down sleeping, trying to catch up on some sleep that he never got the night before- and the other side that needed to save the day all the town in order to keep everyone inside of it able to live to another day, which sometimes meant skipping a couple of hours of sleep.

He brought the ring close to his chest, before pushing himself off of the ground, launching him in the air. He made a note in his head not to look at her, thinking that if he did, he would never get going.

If hurt her more then anything to see him shooting himself off of the ground and into the air. Knowing well enough, like everyone else, that he might just not make it back, exactly knowing what had happened last time they went there. She also knew that he was strong, and could hold him ground other than any other person, or even ghost, in the world. After everything that they had been through over the past years, it was hard to see him going alone, without them. She knew why he didn't want anyone to go with, even if he didn't say it. He was afraid that they would get hurt. Just in case if something didn't go as planned, something would happen that they wouldn't want to see, something that would happen to them. She knows how overprotective he could get sometimes, how much he cared for his family and friend, how much he cared for anyone, even if they never met before, he still cared. She thought it was the sweetest thing ever about him, how protective he could be around people. Ever since she's known him, he's always had a special quality about himself that immediately made him the hero time. Always caring for people, always keeping a cheerful mind, and always having a plan for things. Still, she wanted to go with him, making sure that he was okay and giving him some backup if he needed it. And if something would happen that wasn't as planned, at least she would be with him, they'd be together, and thats all she ever wanted in her life.

He flew over to the parked large, jet that his parents had made for him in this sort of situation. He phased through the large, clear window that wrapped around the front of the ship, giving him a 180 view of everything around him. He settled in the big chair that was in front of the window, in front of the controls of the aircraft. Thanking the lord that he was parents had taught him how to fly the Speeder, he knew how to start and fly the big metal machine.

Mumbling systems check out loud to himself, making sure that he didn't miss anything that needed to be done, he breathed a big sigh, trying to get rid of all the nervousness that made it way into his body once again. After clicking all of the switches that needed to be turned on, and making sure that all the gauges were in check, he made a couple of seconds to spare.

Just as he was leaning back in the large seat that he was now sitting in, a large, green hole opened up in the middle of the open, clear sky. The swirls of the green hole moved around and around.

"Right on cue" he muttered to himself, tightening his grip that he had on the steering wheel of the jet, than moving a hand to flip the last minute switches on that needed to be at that time. After muttering the last buttons that needed to be on out loud, he brought both hands back on the steering wheel, and easing the jet forward, bring it up in the sky, hovering there warming himself up before putting the leaning gear inside the jet.

Curiosity getting the better of him, he glanced a look out the jets window, catching a glance at Sam standing in the same stop as before looking up at him. When she noticed that he was looking at her, she raised a hand, waving slightly at him with a innocent, small smile, that he could barely make of. She knew that he would be back, he had to be, life didn't hate her that much for her to finally kiss her love, just to have it lost forever. But it really wouldn't make a difference if he didn't get back in time; they'd all be dead anyways. But after planing to whole thing out, there was no way that Danny couldn't make it back in time. After all the routine luck that he, and the rest of them, ever had, the earth had to give them something. Especially after all the things that they did for the world; Karma didn't work that way. He would be back.

He watched as she waved her hand a little, giving him a bit of luck for the trip. He smiled back at, mentally giving her the information that he'd be alright. He couldn't help but feel the ping on guilt and regret that he had for the girl. He mentally slapped himself in the face a million times, for the fact that he never got the courage, and stopped being a whip, to tell her that he loved her before the world would end. Then, in the lest, they would've been able to have some time to spend together. But he knew that he'd be back, there was no reason why he would be. Sure, most of the ghost that hate him are the ones that he needed the most, but when something this big was going to happen, there was no reason they wouldn't help out to save their planet and themselves.

Before making it into the green, large hole, in the middle of Antarctica, he made a mental promise to himself and the rest of the world. And he knew that he always kept his promises, no matter what they were. They meant the most to him; if he kept a promise then that was something that he had to do. A promise to the himself and others around him.

I promise I'll be back he thought, before the blue, cloudless sky, turned into a world of green, black skies.


End file.
